


the shape of your body

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Derek and Logan have slept together plenty of times even before they started a real relationship. But there's one thing they still haven't tried.(Takes place after the events of Magic in the Hamptons)
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson
Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the shape of your body

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tara's birthday (or, well, it was) so here's some Derek-centric goodness from the Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe.

They've been dating for almost a month when he brings it up again.

He's in Logan's bed, his boyfriend's head resting on his chest as he dozes off. This has become something of a routine with him - no matter what they do, any time it's anything sexual Logan has a tendency to want to fall asleep right after. And as much as Derek teases him about it, he won't deny that he finds it kind of cute. 

Tonight, though, his mind is elsewhere. 

"Does it ever bother you?" he wonders aloud, staring contemplatively up at the ceiling. Logan makes a small noise of confusion. Derek continues, "That we haven't actually...you know."

"'You know'?" Logan snorts, his voice muffled against Derek's skin. He shifts a little, turning to look up at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"That we haven't fucked," Derek clarifies.

"First of all, that's pretty heteronormative of you." Logan flashes him a playful smirk. "I've sucked your dick plenty of times. I think that counts for something."

"Whatever," Derek mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Fine, okay. Forget it."

Logan's face softens then, and he studies Derek for a moment. 

"Does it bother _you_?"

Derek pauses.

"A little," he admits. "I mean, it's not like, a big deal. But it's...you do that with Julian. And that's fine, I'm fine with it, I just..."

"Hey," Logan says softly. He sits up a little, meeting Derek's eyes. "It isn't like that. You don't...I'm not comparing the two of you. I love you no matter what happens with Julian."

He's stammering a little in that flustered way he gets whenever he says things like _I love you_ out loud, but Derek can tell he's sincere. "Okay," he says quietly, a small smile creeping onto his face at the sight of Logan's flushed cheeks.

Logan settles back into his chest, and Derek reaches up instinctively to run his fingers through his hair. They sit like that for a moment in comfortable silence, when suddenly Logan speaks.

"I've tried it," he says, sounding a little distant. "My first time, I was on the bottom. I didn't like it, it...I don't know. Just wasn't my thing." He looks back at Derek, who gives him a reassuring smile.

"I know," Derek replies, amused. "I kinda got that impression from, you know, everything about you."

Logan snorts. 

"Yeah, so. That's why, I guess. It's nothing against you."

Derek hesitates for a long moment before saying, "I've never tried."

"Well, yeah." Logan frowns. "You've never been with another guy, have you?"

"No," Derek says a little irritably. "No, I...I haven't. I'm just saying. I've never...thought about it."

Logan looks at him seriously now, still frowning a little in confusion. "Would you want to?" he asks in disbelief, as though the thought had never crossed his mind. Derek takes a deep breath, wishing it wasn't so hard to talk about this. 

"I think I might," he says quietly, biting his lip. "To try, at least. I don't know. I've thought about it."

Logan's eyes widen. "Oh," he breathes. "Oh, I..."

"Not tonight," Derek adds quickly. "Not yet. Just, I don't know. Maybe sometime."

"Okay," Logan says, giving him a gentle smile. He still looks confused. "You don't have to, you know."

"No, it's...I know that." Derek sighs. "That's not it. I actually do want to."

Logan's smile widens, and Derek's heart skips a beat. He leans up, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Logan's eyes flutter shut, like he's just remembering how sleepy he is.

"Go to sleep," Derek murmurs, ruffling his hair playfully. Logan chuckles in response. He settles back in on Derek's chest, and Derek smiles, stroking his hair gently as he closes his eyes with a contented sigh.

He lays like that for a moment, holding Logan close, until he finally feels his own eyes slipping shut.

\--

Logan doesn't mention it after that. But a few days later, when they're making out on Derek's couch after class, Derek finds himself straddling Logan's lap with Logan's hands in his back pockets. He moans a little, their bodies pressed flush together as Logan breaks the kiss to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You like that?" he murmurs. His grip tightens on Derek's ass, and Derek whimpers. Logan's grin widens in response.

Instead of answering, Derek dives back in to capture Logan's mouth. Logan smiles against his lips, holding him close. Derek writhes in his lap. His hands wander, roaming over Logan's bare chest and eliciting a shudder. Logan deepens the kiss, his tongue pressing into Derek's mouth. His thumbs hook in Derek's waistband, tugging gently at the fabric, and Derek moans softly. Logan tightens his grip even as Derek draws back, breaking the kiss with a small gasp.

"I know you said..." Logan starts, and Derek bites his lip.

"Yeah," he mutters, already knowing what he's thinking.

"Do you want to?"

Logan runs his thumb gently over Derek's lower back. He doesn't move otherwise, doesn't try to initiate anything without Derek's permission. Derek swallows hard, forcing himself to meet Logan's eyes.

"Yeah," he breathes, and when Logan surges forward to capture his lips he feels his heart skip a beat.

Logan takes it slow, still, even with Derek's silent encouragement. He slides his pants down over his hips, taking a moment to pause and gently tease Derek's cock through his boxers. Derek's breath hitches, and Logan smiles against his lips.

"Yeah?" Logan murmurs, and with a low moan Derek leans in to slide his tongue into his mouth.

They stay like that for a moment longer, but finally, Derek starts getting impatient. He stumbles to his feet, leaving Logan sprawled out on the couch with a dazed grin. He undresses hastily, cheeks flushing a little as Logan takes a second to look him over before finally turning his attention to his own clothes. 

Derek hesitates when Logan stands, now fully naked, but Logan just smiles and takes his hand. He leads Derek toward the bed, and Derek forces himself to take a deep breath. He shouldn't be nervous, he thinks. After all, this was his idea. And he _does_ want this, even if the idea of it still makes his head spin a little.

"How do you, uh, want me?" Logan looks a little surprised when Derek speaks, but he only takes a second to think it over before nodding to the bed.

"On your knees, I think," he says, and Derek nods. "It'll be more comfortable for you."

Logan doesn't command him, doesn't get that authoritative tone he sometimes has when ordering Julian around in bed. He just leads Derek onto his hands and knees, settling in beside him with one hand protectively at his hip. He presses his lips to Derek's thigh, and Derek shivers, his legs shaking a little.

"Relax," Logan murmurs, shifting position behind him.

Derek lets out a small gasp of surprise when he feels Logan's mouth on him, but it quickly gives way to a moan when his tongue slides over his hole. It's an entirely new sensation, unlike anything Derek's ever attempted before, though he finds it isn't unpleasant. He whimpers when Logan presses his tongue into him, moans as he buries his face in his ass. Logan's grip tightens on his hips, and Derek writhes into the touch, his hands twisting in the sheets.

Far too soon, though, Logan draws back. Derek whines at the sudden loss of contact, but before long Logan's tongue is replaced by the tip of a slick finger. He goes slower this time, sliding in gently while Derek holds his breath in anticipation.

It's good. He'd expected it to hurt, but while it is a little uncomfortable at first, Logan is slow and gentle enough that he gets used to it quickly. He shifts his hips, leaning into a different angle, and when Logan curls his finger inside him he can't hold back a moan.

"Good?" Logan breathes, his voice low and husky.

"Yeah," he mutters, and he can see Logan's smirk even without looking.

"Have you ever done this?"

Derek frowns. "I already told you I haven't," he murmurs, cut off by a gasp when Logan pushes in deeper.

"I mean by yourself," he clarifies, amused. "Never stuck a pinky up there out of curiosity?"

"No," Derek says, his annoyance somewhat tempered by the breathiness of his voice.

Swirling his finger around slowly, Logan presses the tip of another against Derek's hole. Almost unconsciously, Derek leans back into the touch. "Seems like you're enjoying it," he remarks teasingly. "You want more?"

At his answering nod, Logan chuckles and starts to gently work him open. He keeps his pace slow, but he moves more, letting Derek get a feel for the new sensation. He's good at this, Derek thinks, and he suddenly understands why Julian had always let Logan be the one to prep him.

"Fuck," he whimpers when Logan drives his fingers in deeper.

"You like it, don't you," Logan whispers, and Derek almost feels like he's making fun of him until he sneaks a glance over his shoulder. Logan's staring, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, his face flushed with desire. His cock is hard already, and Derek feels a surge of _want_ at the sight of him.

"Yeah," he whines, and Logan curls his fingers again, drawing a deep moan from his throat. He feels close already, like he might come from this alone, and it's almost jarring.

Fortunately, Logan doesn't give him the chance. He pushes himself up to his knees, keeping up the rhythm of his fingers. It's a little weird, not being able to see him, but Derek is hyperaware of the sound of Logan slicking himself up, moaning softly the moment he gets his hand on his neglected cock. He adjusts again, his thighs bracketing Derek's legs, and Derek's breath hitches. 

"Are you ready?" Logan whispers, his voice laced with concern. Derek can't help but smile.

"I can take it," Derek jeers, and he feels more than hears the way Logan laughs in response. He rolls his hips back against him. "Just fuck me already."

Logan responds with a shaky laugh, adjusting his fingers and tentatively positioning his cock at Derek's entrance. "Okay," he breathes, and after another agonizing second he slowly begins to push in.

Derek holds his breath. It's different, having Logan's cock inside him, but he finds he doesn't dislike it. He leans back into it, and Logan chuckles a little under his breath. 

"Easy," he murmurs. "Just go slow."

Derek exhales, his eyes slipping shut as Logan slowly fills him up. He holds firmly onto Derek's hips. "Good?" he says, and Derek nods. Logan rolls his hips gently, testing the waters. 

"More," Derek gasps out, and Logan stills.

"You sure?"

Derek pushes back against his hips, moaning as Logan's cock shifts inside him. "Move, dammit," he says through gritted teeth, and Logan adjusts his grip.

"If you insist," Logan mutters with a hint of amusement. 

The first snap of his hips against Derek's ass takes Derek by surprise, and he lets out a small yelp. He doesn't say stop, though, and when Logan continues thrusting in a slow yet deliberate rhythm he leans into it, taking his cock in deeper. It feels good in a way he hadn't expected, and he doesn't want it to stop.

"More, Logan," he whines, and Logan breathes heavily as he picks up his pace.

"Fuck," he hisses. "Fuck, you _like_ this, don't you?"

Derek doesn't bother to answer. He just keeps going, matching the pace Logan sets. Now that it's clear he's enjoying himself, Logan doesn't hold back, driving deeper into him until Derek's moaning with every breath.

He's caught off guard when Logan seems to pull away, slowing his thrusts, but then he adjusts his hold on Derek and brings their bodies flush together. "Easy," he murmurs, one arm wrapping around Derek's chest as he settles onto his knees. Derek moans breathlessly as he settles onto Logan's lap, wriggling his hips to adjust to the new angle. "Easy, I've got you."

"Lo," Derek gasps, and in response Logan starts to move again, fucking him slow and deep. He buries his face in Derek's neck, peppering quick kisses along his jawline.

With one arm still holding Derek firmly against his chest, Logan reaches his free hand around to grasp his cock, teasing at first with long, languid strokes. But Derek's moans grow increasingly more desperate, all but begging for more, and soon Logan's jerking him hard and whispering in his ear to _Come for me, come on, I know you're close._

His orgasm hits hard, sending shockwaves through him as he tenses around Logan's cock. Logan moans low in his ear. He fucks Derek through it, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he too reaches his peak. His hand drops, fingers digging into Derek's thigh, and Derek has barely managed to catch his breath before Logan comes too, his cries muffled by his mouth on Derek's neck.

They sit like that for a long moment, Derek feeling too boneless to move on his own. It's Logan who finally stirs, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's neck and shifting position underneath him. Derek does his best to push himself up on his knees, whimpering a little when Logan pulls out. Logan rubs his hand gently over Derek's hip, dropping another kiss on his shoulder blade.

"So," he murmurs, smiling a little against Derek's skin.

Derek feels his cheeks flush. As they're coming back to reality, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed, even with Logan's reassuring touches and gentle smiles. Still, he feels an unmistakable warmth in his chest as he settles in his boyfriend's lap, twisting around to wrap his arms around his neck.

"It was good," he says, and Logan beams. "Really good. I...wow."

He laughs, his eyes sparkling as he dives in to kiss Derek.

"You feel better now?" His tone is only a little bit teasing, and Derek playfully rolls his eyes. "Like you're not missing out?"

"I wasn't _missing out_ ," he grumbles, though there's no venom in it. "If anything, _you_ are. You're the only one of us left who hasn't gotten railed."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, thanks," Logan replies dryly, and Derek snickers.

"Yeah, well, that's what I said," he points out. "Look how that turned out."

Logan rolls his eyes. He nudges Derek off his lap, and Derek winces a little when he realizes how sore he is already. _That's gonna be fun to deal with in the morning_ , he thinks as he settles in on top of the blankets. Logan shoots him a smirk as he disappears into the bathroom, and he can't help but be a little turned on at the idea of still feeling Logan inside him the next day.

The bathroom door shuts, dragging him out of his thoughts. Logan returns with a wet washcloth that he uses to wipe himself off before climbing into bed next to Derek, taking a moment to slowly and carefully clean him up.

"I can do it myself, you know," Derek grumbles, but Logan ignores him, leaning down to press a kiss to his bicep.

He tosses away the cloth carelessly, no doubt onto one of the many piles of clothes already on Derek's floor. Neither of them can bring themselves to care. Derek's already practically melting into the mattress, and when Logan's arm snakes around his waist he lets out a soft hum and sinks deeper into his comforter.

"Love you," Logan mumbles, barely audible with his face smashed against Derek's chest. But Derek smiles anyway, reaching up to ruffle his hair as he kisses the top of his head.

"Love you, too," he whispers, his eyes slipping shut.


End file.
